The Real Deal
by rowlinghermione
Summary: The real story of the Goblet of Fire. Hermione and Cedric.
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Deal**

Quidditch World Cup: Portkey

"Let's go everyone. The portkey leaves in an hour," Mr. Weasley told the group of teenagers. "Hurry up now." After walking for what seemed like forever, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione reached the portkey point. "Everyone start looking for a portkey!"

"We've already found it," Mr. Diggory called to them.

"How nice to see you again, old buddy!" Mr. Weasley said as they reached Cedric and Mr. Diggory. "Kids, I'm sure that you know Cedric, he goes to Hogwarts with you."

For a moment, Hermione and Cedric's eyes met. Hermione felt her knees buckle when he looked at her. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Everyone, grab the portkey," Mr. Diggory ordered. Hermione and Cedric were pushed next to each other. Hermione felt a tug, and the portkey was spinning around in the air. "Kids, let go!" Mr. Diggory yelled to them.

Hermione let go of the portkey, and slowly fell toward the ground. She accidentally knocked into Cedric, making him fall over, her on top of him. "Oops," Hermione giggled, and rolled off of him. He stood up, and pulled her to a standing position. "Thanks," Hermione whispered, and looked into his eyes once more. Her knees went weak, and she melted. He quickly grabbed her waist, pulled her into him, and their eyes locked yet again.

Five minutes later, when Mr. Weasley yelled, "Hurry up! Another party is about to come in," they broke eye contact.

Hermione giggled, and Cedric asked, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later," Hermione whispered. As she walked away, she whispered to herself, "I think I'm falling for him."

Quidditch World Cup: The Tents

"Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE!" Ginny exclaimed when they went inside the girl's tent. "Are you okay? You've been out of it lately. I called you three times."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione's eyes glazed over yet again.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. He's so hot."

"Who's so hot?" Ginny questioned.

"I think I'm falling for him, Ginny."

"WHO are you falling for?" Ginny questioned yet again.

"I love how his hair just falls over his face. He's an angel. I can't believe I never noticed it before."

"Okay," Ginny unpacked her trunk. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Tell him…? Great idea. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Ginny? Hermione? Dad wants us to go get water," Ron yelled to them.

"Coming!" Ginny exclaimed and then whispered to Hermione, "He loves you too. I'm sure of it. You're all he can talk about."

The two girls walked out of the tent, grabbed some buckets, and headed off toward the watering hole. (Or faucet... Whatever you call the outside pumps). "Hermione, Ginny! Wait up!" Harry and Ron yelled after them.

When they finally caught up to the girls, Ron started whispering to Harry. "I love her, mate. What do I do? She won't ever love me back."

Ginny overheard what they were saying, and she went back to where Ron and Harry were. Hermione was walking at an extremely fast speed toward the watering hole.

"Ron," Ginny whispered to him. "If you are talking about Hermione, I think she already does like you.

"Really?" Ron asked. "How do you know?"

"I'm her best friend. Don't you think we talk?" Ginny replied.

"Yes, but…" Ron started.

"But she likes you," Ginny finished. "So, you'd better tell her."

One hundred paces ahead of them, Hermione had met Cedric. "Hey," she whispered to him.

"Hey back. Where is the rest of the gang?" He asked her.

"Not here," she looked around and replied.

"Are you heading toward the watering hole?" Cedric asked when he saw the buckets in her hands.

"Yeah, care to join?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. Do you think the rest will mind?" Cedric questioned.

"Who cares?" Hermione replied. The two of them made their way toward the watering hole.

When they arrived, Cedric helped her pump the water, and then asked her, "Would you like me to carry them for you?"

Hermione giggled, and replied, "No, I think I got it." She picked them up, and started to walk away, but she dropped one of the buckets, which fell to the floor with a splash.

"Let me help you," Cedric whispered into her ear. She didn't even notice him come up behind her. He refilled the bucket with water, and walked her back to her tent.

"Thank you so much," Hermione whispered when they arrived back at the tent. She went to give him a small kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head, and their lips met. He pulled her into him, and then he asked her for entrance into her mouth. She quickly complied. (Who wouldn't? He's a total hottie). Slowly, her hands made their way to his hair, and his to her waist. After a minute, the two broke apart, panting from lack of air. "Thank you Cedric," Hermione whispered.

"Your welcome. See you later," Cedric said and walked off.

"Bye!" Hermione waved to him and he smiled.

A few minutes later, while Hermione was sitting on the ground (Her knees had given out), Ron, Ginny, and Harry made their way over to her. (They just arrived back with their buckets of water).

"Hermione? Could I tell you something?" Ron asked her.

"Hermione? Could you help me make a fire?" Mr. Weasley's voice rang out.

"Later Ron," Hermione answered. "Coming Mr. Weasley!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Deal  
Chapter 2**

"KIDS! GET UP! I want you to head to the woods! And keep going. Don't split up," Mr. Weasley woke them all up from their sleep. Loud noises were coming from outside the tent, and someone was screaming.

"What's wrong?" Harry yawned.

"Wake me up in an hour," Ron muttered, still in bed.

"Death Eaters are outside!" Mr. Weasley informed them.

"Death Eaters?" Hermione questioned while grabbing her coat. "What are we waiting for? We need to help fight," Hermione eagerly grabbed her wand.

"No. I want you to lead them into the forest. And keep walking until a signal is sent up," Mr. Weasley said.

"But..." Mr. Weasley gave her a frightening stare. "Okay, okay. Off to safety it is," Hermione rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes of walking, "I think I lost my wand," Harry announced to them.

"You lost your wand?" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll go back for it."

"But.."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Hermione answered. She walked away from them and decided to head back toward the campsite. A hand popped out of the darkness, grabbing Hermione's arm. "Shh...it's okay," a man's voice came out of the darkness.

Hermione made to scream, but another hand snuckover her mouth. "Hermione,it's me. Cedric. Lumos." Light filled the area.

"Cedric!" Hermione smiled. "I'm so happy! Well... not about the attack... but..."

"I get the point. Hermione, do you want to go on a date sometime? Say... the week after we get to Hogwarts? There's a Hogsmeade trip planned that weekend."

"Cedric! I'd love to!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged him.

"Okay. That's good. I'll see you then," Cedric whispered andwent back to his friends.

"Bye," Hermione whispered into thehot night air.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

"No," Ginny whispered. "It can't be. I gave Ron false hope. He's going to kill me." She watchedthetwo talk. Itlooked as though he had asked her on a date. She...hugged him. Ginny realized that she had DEFINITELY given her brother false hope... although... Hermione has hugged Harry a lot and they aren't going out...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Deal  
Cedric/Hermione  
Chapter 3**

PREVIOUSLY:

"So...all you're saying is that I need to find a girl... any girl... and make her fall into bed with me?" Cedric asked his friends yet again.

"No," one of them answered.

"Not any girl. You have to get Hermione Granger," the second one told him.

"Hermione Granger?" Cedric questioned. "She's never even kissed a guy before! She wouldn't... get close to the bet."

"One thousand galleons if you lose.If you win... you can have the girl," his first friend said.

"And the deadline is in February," the second boy told him.

"Isn't that a long deadline?" The first one said.

"Yes, but I made a schedule. You need to do EACH of these tasks. One everyweek. No skipping any, and you have to have proof that you did it."

"Nice one," The first boy smiled and gave the other a high-five.

"And...why exactly must I do this again?" Cedric asked.

"Because," the first boy smirked. "If you don't, the whole school will see the tape of you singing...in the shower. And if that doesn't convince you, maybe we should rat you out about what you did last week."

"What'd I do last week?" Cedric questioned.

"Don't play like you don't know. I saw you break into the Ministry of Magic a few days ago. I even took a picture." The second boy took out a picture from his wallet. "Now, you'll take this bet, or the authorities will be notified."

"Fine. Let me see the list," Cedric sighed.

_Tasks:  
1. Kiss her8/29  
2. Ask out on date 9/1  
3. 2nd date 9/30  
4. Ask her to be your girlfriend 10/31  
5. Buy her something nice 11/15  
6. Buy her a ring 11/30  
7. Go on a 3rd date 11/30  
8. Buy her a dress 12/25  
9. Go out for another date 1/15  
10. Get her in bed 2/15_

* * *

A/N: Okay. I agree, that stunk... But I had to do something. This story was way too slow anyway. I needed a little spunk in it...if you know what I mean... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The small town of Hogsmeade was eerily quiet. The sky was dark and the clouds looked as though they were about to burst open at any second. Hermione wrapped her cloak closer around her. Why Dumbledore had decided to give them a Hogsmeade trip on today of all days baffled her.

The moment she stepped into the Madam Rosmerta's, the clouds opened up, pouring down at the village.

"Hermione! Over here," a man's voice called her over. She turned to find Cedric sitting at a booth near the window.

"Hey Cedric," Hermione said when she sat down across from him, hooking her cloak on the cloak hanger attached to the side of the booth. "Nice weather we're having."

"I had hoped that it would clear up," Cedric sighed. "Would you like me to get you something to drink?"

"No thank you," Hermione answered. "I'm not thirsty right now." She glanced out the window. The rain was pouring down.

"Okay. Are you sure?" Hermione looked back over at him.

"Yeah."

"What do you think about the Triwizard Tournament?" Cedric questioned, not really knowing what to talk about with her.

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered. "I think it'll be extremely dangerous. The last one that was held at Hogwarts, someone died."

"I'm sure that they're trying to make sure that it's safe for the competitors." Cedric laid his hand on the table next to Hermione's.

"I'm sure they are." Hermione moved her hand, placing it on her lap. She glanced down at her hands.

"I'm thinking about entering," Cedric told her. "My family needs the money."

"I saw."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "Might as well."

"I'll go get it." Cedric stood up and went over to the bar. A few minutes later, he came back with two butterbeers.

"Thank you." Hermione took the cup and sipped it. She held the mug in her right hand and laid her left on the table. Cedric sat back down in his seat. After a few long minutes of silence, Hermione finally broke it. "So, you're going to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yeah."

"You think it'll be safe enough?"

"I think it'll be safe enough. Dumbledore will be running the Triwizard Tournament. He'll make it safe."

"Let's hope you get in then." Hermione took another sip of her butterbeer. Cedric placed his hand on top of hers. Hermione looked up at him and then out the window. "The streets are flooding. We should probably head back up to the school before we're stuck here."

"Right." Cedric pulled his hand back. He stood up, grabbing his cloak and hers. She stood up as well. "Your cloak?"

She nodded and he put it on her. "Thanks, Cedric."

"You're welcome." Cedric muttered a quick spell to keep the two of them dry before they ventured out into the storm.


End file.
